thegigaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Archdemon Satan
Wrath isn't really important, but Wrath exists apparently. What a dick. Too bad we can't get rid of him at the moment. He is probably about the 1st or 2nd or 3rd edgiest archdemon so no one really like to hear about him. History Origins He began existing after Archdemon Lucifer struck out against Matt Final Orion God Form. Mostly because, Matt Final Orion God Form was like "fuck you Abyss!" and then tried to change the Abyss into chocolate but somehow he messed it up Archdemon Satan became a thing instead. Now we have to live with the little edgy rage cage, way to go Matt Final Orion God Form. Heaven Invasion Prologue Yeah so he played in a high stakes game of "Armageddon" and somehow won passageway into Hell with "friends." Since Archdemon Wrath (since he won the rights to be called Satan 75% of the time we can't call him Wrath unless he dies or something) Satan didn't hear a limit on the number of friends, he decided to bring most of the Abyss's forces into Hell and begin the event which would be called the Heaven Invasion. On the Heaven Invasion page, it's noted that "Noticing a lull in the constant psychic barrier that surrounded Hell, Archdemon Satan began an terrible first wave against the guardians of Hell, and only on the last wave did he show up himself." Yeah, that's a total lie, my bad on that one. Here's the real story: Apparently, to even get into hell, Satan had to find some toll booth or giant gate thing and it was really hard to find considering he's colorblind (who would've thunk it, also not sure how that worked, knowing that being colorblind doesn't stop you from seeing the really giant arrows pointing to the ticket booth, maybe he actually needs glasses?) Anyway, sooner or later he found it and was like "Yo Abyss man, can i borrow some peeps and invade Hell so I can destroy Heaven?" For some reason, not sure why, but The Abyss said no, kind of out of character if you ask me. Fortunately for him, Satan has got a silver tongue and a quick wit, so he said "What if I take them to Disneyland and totally not Hell?" The Abyss was all for it and just avalanched Satan with Abyss spawn (who were actually up for invading heaven) and then a few (like a few hundred thousand or more, we don't have an exact count) over excited abyss spawn ran past the booth into Hell and that's how the Heaven Invasion began. Part 1 Hell's Kitchen was crazy, like space vietnam crazy, but also space d-day crazy. Death big F''' Rebirth BIG NEWS! Uhh we learned of a monster being present within The Fortnite (The second fortnight to be exact) and being sure that shouldn't be a thing, Princess Bubblegum sent someone to check it out. After learning what it was, she was reported to have said: "Wow, that's crazy." Ruling over Hell After being reborn, Archdemon Satan got big smarts and bought stocks in some of the universes, but mostly just Hell. Therefore, he pretty much just rules it guess. We actually have a tape recording of what he said once he took over. Ruling over Hell is a lot better than invading it, shit's easy. - Archdemon Satan So yeah, now he and The Devil basically share command over Hell. They get along pretty well, aside from the occasional fight over who actually owns the name Satan. Abilities * '''Rageful Possession: '''Wrath can store itself within those that have suffered 1. a great tragedy that affected them or 2. a great bout of rage that or 3. are just generally wrathful. * '''Fury Demon Creation: '''Wrath can create demons by infecting suits of armor with embers of his rage. Most of these Fury Demons have power levels ranging from F to D+. * being edgy ''Original Author: Sonic Bralaunik'''''Category:Character Category:WIP Category:Evil Category:Villain